


Fantasy made reality... whether you like it or not.

by Shanntheman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Play, Cock Tease, Dom Castiel, Force Bondage, Gags, Grace Bondage, Grace Kink, Grace-Powered Orgasms, M/M, Rope Bondage, Sub Dean, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, castiel helps his subbie relax by getting him worked up., grace anal play, grace teasing, light tickle bondage, neck bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-11-22 19:39:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11387022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanntheman/pseuds/Shanntheman
Summary: Dean wakes up in a mysterious room and Castiel has plans to fulfill a few of Dean's dream fantasies.





	1. Chapter 1

Darkness not only clouded his mind, but also his sight. Dean wasn't sure how he got there. Or who put him here. For some reason he had mitts on his hands and was unable to stand. The room was dark and smelled of peppermint. Reaching out with his limbs he attempted to find a light. Suddenly behind him he heard a door open and a figure stepped into the room. He quickly turned around to see who it was, but he was unable to see anything. The figure stood over him and grabbed his hair roughly pulling his head back to put a ball gag in his mouth. The next thing that was added was a neck corset that forced his neck remain straight and slightly tilted upwards. A leash was attached and Dean was pulled toward the door. Dean had no choice but to comply otherwise he risked being dragged down the hallway. 

After arriving in a different room, the person slipped rope over Dean’s legs which forced his legs and arms to fold on themselves while leaving his soft member free. In order to remain upright on all fours he was balanced on his elbows and knees. 

Someone began stroking the hair on his head. He attempted to speak but it only came out as “mphhh”. The wandering hands went from his head to his lower back and squeezed his buttocks. Dean moaned in frustration at not knowing who this was and how he got there. The strong hand grabbed the side of his hip knocking him over, forcing him to roll onto his back. This fantasy has occurred in his dreams before, but it had never felt this real.

He silently prayed that whoever it was would at least let him see. Suddenly his blindness was lifted and he looked upwards. It was Castiel. “Hello Dean.” Castiel said blankly. Dean was shocked. What was Castiel doing? He briefly stole a glance around the room but his eyes only allowed him to see the angel, almost as if he was given selective sight. Castiel put his hand on Dean’s lower thigh and lightly floated over his skin. The touch was both tickling and arousing. He could lay there helplessly as the hands moved higher and stopped just short of his cock and lingered just out of reach. 

Cas held his position there for a good five seconds before leaning down to whisper into his ear. “I suppose you are wondering what I’m doing?” Castiel’s breath was warm on his ear and his words hung as if suspended until the answer was given. 

“Damn right I’m wondering!” Dean thought to himself. Castiel could hear his thoughts, but if he hadn’t been able to he still would have figured it out as evidenced by Dean’s current facial expression. 

“I’ve seen your dreams…” he continued to whisper. “You’ve wanted this and now I’m going to give it to you.” His hand ghosted over is balls and then lightly palmed them slowly. His cock betrayed him by jumping slightly. 

“muggphhh” Dean moaned in frustration. He attempted to look at what was happening, but the neck brace prevented any movement or sight in that direction. “Casph” Dean simply said around his gag as his mind floated unable to concentrate. Cas briefly smiled and began lazily pumping the thing that could bring so much pain and pleasure while he could only wriggle helplessly. 

Blood surged. Things hardened. Then all at once the hand was removed. Cas slid both his hands up to his chest and tweaked his sensitive nipples causing Dean’s chest to lift off the ground in an attempt to escape the sudden and intense stimulation. 

Cas slowly stood up; leaving Dean with a throbbing cock and no release in sight. He walked the short distance to a recliner and proceeded to read a book while periodically glancing over at his captive. Dean moaned on the ground wanting more and no more at the same time. 

From Deans point of view the chair had appeared once Castiel interacted with it. He then realized that this selective sight was probably coming from the angels power arsenal.“Fucking grace…” Dean thought to himself as he squirmed attempting to use his useless hands and legs to stimulate his cock. 

“That comes later” Cas softly stated as a fact, glancing slightly at the man on the floor and then returned to his book.


	2. Chapter 2

Time appeared to slow and what seemed like hours was only ten minutes before Dean felt something touching his feet lightly. Still unable to turn his head to look down, he shot a glance over at Castiel who was watching him from his chair ten feet away. The man’s large hands were ever so slightly moving in his lap and it was then that his captive realized that he was using his grace to lightly move over him. 

“Plesh, no” Dean whined through his gag as the grace ghosted over his feet. It was a tingling sensation; almost as if it was millions of tiny electrical shocks swirling their way under his foot in waves. Dean scrunched his feet and flapped his knees together fruitlessly. After the longest minute of Dean’s life past, the incessant miniature jolts continued to make their way up his legs and towards his still throbbing member. The strands of grace caused him to tremble as it briefly surged through his groin as quickly as it had started and continued up and swirled around his now erect nipples. The quick begging glances focused in Castiel’s direction only resulted in his captor increasing the small twitches of his fingers that now rested in his lap; a smile on his lips. Brief, sharp laughter slipped from Deans lips as the grace poked at his sides. 

“ughmphahaha haaaa ha” was all he was able to breath out as the seemingly endless perfect torture continued. His cock bounced against his stomach with every hitch of involuntary movement. It was aching for something… anything. 

While the light tickling continued to frustrate the man on the floor to no end, Castiel got up, walked over and stood above him as he writhed in place. He observed Dean as he became short of breath from the incessant laughter that was pulled from him. His stiff neck rocked from side to side attempting to escape which only left him spent. Taking brief pity on his human, Cas allowed him to rest removing the grace abruptly.

Dean’s bare chest heaved up and down. The initial attempts to maintain his dignity by keeping his legs somewhat closed was impossible. His exhausted legs laid out limply; his ankle still trapped to his upper thigh and a thin layer of moisture glistened as beads of sweat formed over every inch of his body. 

Gradually his breathing slowed and it was all Cas needed to continue Dean’s agonizing slow descent into mindless bliss. Cas knelt beside him and laid one flattened hand just above Dean’s groin and the other cradling the side of his imploring face. “What.. Do.. You.. Want?” he whispered each word. Dean could feel his warm breath on his cheek. His pleading green eyes were met with sharp blue ones staring intensely as he awaited the answer to his question. 

Dean tried his best to clear his mind and form want he wanted into words. He brought his head as close as he could to Cas and expelled a breathless “Youhh…” before his head lulled back down into his angel’s awaiting hand. 

Cas smiled briefly, gently removed the hand from behind Dean’s head and began moving both hands caressingly over his chest. He then proceeded to slowly return his grace back to Dean’s awaiting body; this time focusing on playing with Dean’s hole.

Dean gazed lazily up at Cas however once he began to feel himself being opened up his eyelids fluttered closed as he began short gasping moans through his gag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, but sweet. Thanks for the kudos. :)

**Author's Note:**

> I've read a fair amount of fiction in this area and I thought I'd contribute. :) Its short, but I've never put any written works out so if it is bad that is probably why. I'm planning on writing more for my own enjoyment, but I'm more likely to continue if people let me know if they want more.


End file.
